Forbidden Keys
by Spectra Royale
Summary: Lucy has never understood her past, but also always gets haunted by them. There's one part of her even she doesn't understand, why did her parents die? Why were they attacked? Why can she summon forbidden creatures?Its all in her past...but she doesn't know,it is true something terrible is happening. But not even she could foretell this. What are they hiding from her?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V I watched her , eyes open wide,as she fell with a soft thump, I heard the screams of people, infants, orphans, all as one. It was mass chaos. I was blinded by the smoke, somewhere in between all this, I had screamed. I was helpless, watching, at the people falling, screaming, the blood. The fighting. I couldn't take its anymore, with all my strength I stood and did something no one could have ever done. I summoned dragons, out of keys I never thought I had. "Open gate of the war dragon! Tetrika!" A dark figure came out of the shimmering light, all its scales covered in shimmering silver armour, on its head, a sharp glistening ...crown? It roared a menacing roar, the nearby people cover their ears in agony, I should be too, but I am too focused on revenge to care. "What shall I do, master?" Snarls Tetraka "Kill them, with extreme prejudice, don't harm the innocent. Kill the ones with black hearts." I say, I don't recognise my own voice. "With pleasure,princess" she says and releases her enormous wings, they were mesmerising...so...beautiful... I turn towards my mum, who lies on the ground, and next to her my dad. Looking at each other, with a smile as if...as if...they knew it would happen...I cry... "Why...why did...you...have to leave me so soon.?...why..." I sob as I kneel beside them. All around me I can her the people screaming, my dragon, killing those with a black heart, and after a while, the night has settled and my dragon comes down. "Its done princess" "Thank you Tetraka, close gate of the war dragon!" And my dragon vanished in brilliant light. Suddenly theres a hand on my shoulder, i turn to see a pinky haired guy, in tears. Who is this guy... HAHAHAH SORRY! I JUST FELT LIKE WRITING ANOTHER ONE! SORRY IF ITS SHORT! I WILL BE UPDATING SOON! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu P.O.V**

For all I know I just saw this girl summon a dragon. A DRAGON. Maybe, she can summon Igneel too? That doesn't matter now, I needed to get her out of here, she just lost her whole family, like me. I go over to her, and put my hand on her shoulder. She whips back and looks at me.  
"W-w-h-h-o are you?" She sobs  
"I'm a friend, my name is Natsu, whats yours?"  
"I'm...thats classified."  
"Oh, come on! I don't bite!"  
"Wait, your Natsu? The salamander?"  
"Haha thats me" I say, but she doesn't smile, she just cries even more.  
"Hey..don't cry, its ok" I try to calm her down, but she doesn't.  
"NO YOU DONT! IT IS NOT OK! DONT YOU DARE SAY ITS OK!" She screams  
"What happened?" I ask "maybe I can help"  
"The...dark...night...came after me ..but...my parents...died..protecting me.." She whispers  
"So would you tell me your name now?"  
"Okay, I guess, I am Lucy Heartfilia" I gasp, she was the princess?  
"Y-yo-u-r the princess?" I stammer, and for the first time she smiles,  
"Yes, I am the princess"

**Lucy P.O.V**

I wake with a jolt, sweat covering my forehead, the dreams, the never ending dreams...what did they mean? Theres a knock on my door  
"Come in" I say hoarsely  
"Hey Luce? You ok? You were screaming again"  
"Oh, sorry its just..."  
"I know Luce, its ok" he says and hugs me.  
"Natsu, this time you were in it." He pulls away and looks at me  
"I was?"  
"You...were and...I think...I still don't know what they mean.."  
"Its ok Luce,"  
"See! Thats what you said in my dream"  
"Oh cool! Maybe they are visions?"  
" can't tell for sure ..."  
"C'mon, I am going to the lake, wanna come?" He asks  
"Why not? After all thats happened I could use some relaxation..."  
"Haha come." He says holding out his hand, I smile and take it

**Natsu P.O.V**

Ever since I met Lucy errr Princess, I felt like I had a family. Yes she always gets haunted of the past, and yes I rescued her and yes I care for her, but here standing next to her, it felt like home.  
"Natsu? What's wrong? You look...sad."  
"Nothing Princess"  
"For the last time Natsu! Don't call me princess!"  
"Ok prin- errrr I mean Lucy"  
"Thats better, if anyone from the guild heard, I don't think I will be...normal anymore.."  
"Oh Lucy, I'm not going to let that happen" I say, and its true, I wont, not after what her mother said...

**_*flash back*  
Natsu P.O.V_**

I ran, thats all I could do. Run. Run. Run. Thats all I was thinking. Run. Run. Keep running. Don't stop. Run. Then I see it. The mansion on fire, the mother dead, the princess concentrated on the dragon gate? I ran to her mom. She wasn't dead but She was barely alive, I was too late.  
"Pl-l-e-a-s-s-e, take care if my Princess for me..."  
"I will " I say, and before that, I see the princess on the ground, crying. I go over, and put my hand on her shoulder, she snaps back to look at me, I smile.

**_*Flashback end*_**

**Lucy P.O.V**  
"Natsu? Your acting weird...what were you thinking?"  
"Oh, nothing Luce, nothing." I sigh was he serious?  
"Haha, funny. Not buying it. Tell me."  
" ok princess, i was wondering of how beautiful you were"  
"I told you not to...wait...WHAT!, GET BACK HERE NATSU!"  
"Come on Lucy!"  
"Gaaahhhhh! Your going to pay for this Natsu!" I run after him, both laughing, I had forgotten how to laugh, the joy of happiness, now I remember.

**~~several hours later~~  
~midday~**

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Haha Lucy, do you want to head to the guild now?" For some reason she looked worried...  
"Lucy, whats wrong?"

"Lucy?"  
"Its...happening...its close ...really ...close" with that she came crashing to the floor.  
"Lucy!" I yell and catch her, oh no, the dark knights. I cant let it happen again, never again.  
"I won't let it happen Lucy. I promised. I will promise you that it will never happen" with that I carried her up, and ran to the guild. They were not going to like this. Definitely not.

**_HAHA SORRY! ITS SHORT AGAIN! BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE AT LEAST A THOUSAND WORDS! REALLY SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu P.O.V**  
"Master, its happening, its happening again." I say hurriedly.  
"Yes Natsu. And if she sees the past...she will know. We can't let it happen."  
" its all her mum asked for, her last words, to keep her safe, how...could I be this careless?"  
"Natsu, calm down, we will think of something, don't worry"  
"Well...HOW CAN I NOT WORRY!?" I say enraged.  
"Natsu...the only way to stop her from knowing...is..is...to...lock her soul"  
" you don't mean...she will be asleep the whole time?"  
"Yes Natsu, that one" I look at him, in utter disbelief  
"But...that spell could be the death of her.."  
"Natsu...its the ONLY way."  
" fine. If anything happens to Lucy. I blame it on you."  
"Ok Natsu" he states simply

~~several minutes later ~~  
"Lucy...I promise I will protect you. Master...I am ready" master Makarov steps forward and starts chanting  
"Seal : frozen life" he says and Lucy is in a ice coffin.  
"Lucy,..I-" I was cut off because of a loud bang and people screaming, crying and when I stepped outside...I saw...blood.

**Mira P.O.V**  
"Natsu! Is this..."  
"Ys its Lucy's past! We have to stop it"  
"Natsu. This cant be done. We can't let Lucy s-"  
"We have already put her in chrysalis form, she will be asleep the whole time! Enough talk lets get them out of here!"  
"Agreed" I say  
"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Screams Natsu and takes out a couple of knights and turn to dust  
"TAKE OVER : SATAN SOUL" I scream and transform  
"DARK SPHERE" I chant and a whole area is blown away to smithereens  
"Mira...thats was awesome!"  
"Grrrr" is all I say  
"Ok ok I won't see ya !" Cheers Natsu and runs off to take out other nights, I can see no civilisations around they all have evacuated. Good.  
"ICE TORNADO" yells Gray as his Ice Tornado whips everyone away.  
There was chaos. Just like the night Lucy lost her parents. Except this time it was actually happening again. We can't let Lucy find out, because, 7 years ago her parents died protecting this secret. If she knows, then it could possibly be the end of the world. 7 years ago the dragons vanished, 7 years ago, Lucy was and still Is the last link with Dragons. Only me Natsu and Master know of this. And we are going to protect it with our very lives.  
"MIRA STOP STANDING AROUND AND DO SOMETHING" yells Erza, I grin, and fly to help my friends out, hang in there Lucy.

**_SORRY ALL! THIS MIGHT BE THE WEIRDEST CHAPTER EVER, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS...NEED HELP PLEASE I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON PLEASE REVIEW HMMMMMMMM SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY?..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy P.O.V**  
They are hiding something. Something...I shouldn't know? Well duh Lucy if they wanted you to know, you wouldn't be in this darn ice coffin! I thought to myself. This was B-O-R-I-N-G I mean it just staying here as if you are dead inside a C-O-F-F-I-N and ice coffin. I couldn't use my keys, in fact I cant even find them! Darn this! Thats when my surroundings started to glow, and off I went into another memory/vision/my past? I don't know anymore..

**_*vision*_**  
"Mum!" I exclaim and I see a image next to her..I instantly knew who it was  
"Dad!"  
"Hi sweetie" they say in a sweet voice, I don't know about my previous memory/vision/my past but this one felt REAL like...old times...before...gosh what was it? I decide to ask.  
"Sweetie? Something wrong?"  
"What happened" I say not bothering to answer her stupid question.  
"What do you mean sweet heart? We are here together, as family. Thats all that matters." Says dad in a sweet voice, and smiles,...now when was the last time he smiled?  
"No its not. I am in an ICE coffin, you are barely a memory/vision/my past...what happened? What was so bad, thats the whole guild hid from me. I know that they are hiding SOMETHING. What did you tell them, that you couldn't even tell your own daughter?" I snap, angry.  
"You want to know that much Lucy?" Asks dad in a worried tone  
"Yes I do, so spill it. No hiding. I cant Believe I am talking to my imaginary parents in my head"  
"We are yet to explain so I suggest we get started" says mum, and she begins the story at the VERY beginning..  
"That night the knights attacked us and our cry for help was answered a little too late...you see, all I wanted was to keep you safe, but it seems you could do that yourself." She kept going but all I could think of was the guild. I stare at her in shock, uncomprehending...had that really been real? So...all my dreams were...MY PAST? And...Natsu was in it?..I held up my hand, wishing her to stop, and she does.  
"You have one last move Lucy, make it count, after all, you are the last link" says mum in a sweet tone..  
"I know I should have been more like a real dad to you Lucy, I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't mean to make you life worse, I'm ...sorry" dad says in a solemn voice.  
" its ok dad, at least now, you realise your mistake"  
"Good luck Lucy" they both say in unison, and they fade away.  
**_*vision end*_**

The background faded and now I was back in my "ice" coffin, god what was that all about? Was that real? Oh my god. I didn't care if it was real or not, I knew what I had to do. Break out of the ice coffin, go destroy bad guys, simple as it sounds, its not simple. And did mum say something about me being the last link? I start glowing, releasing m celestial magic, and slowly start melting the ice away.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy, all I could ever think of was Lucy, from the moment I found her, I always thought of her, even now, in raging battle, I am thinking about her, her smile, its what keeps me going. But right now somewhere in the guild infirmary, she is in an ice coffin, possibly fighting for her life.

"ROAR OF THE THUNDER-FLAME DRAGON!" I scream and take out the whole army of Dark Knights  
"ICE AND WATER FUSION! ICE NEBULA!" Shout Gray and Juvia and attack with a huge number of knights, but they kept coming.  
"DANCE MY SWORDS!" Rages Erza as she launches hundreds of her swords at the Knights.  
''NECROPOLIS RAGE!" Screams Mira and yeah, I haven't ever seen Mira use that but it took out all the knights, now all we had was one more teeny weenie itty bitty problem. Zeref. I look around, but he was nowhere to be seen, I snarl, but then I pick up his scent, the strong scent of death, Zeref.  
"Looking for me?" Says a calm voice emerging from the shadows, and yes there standing in front of me, was Zeref, oh this was going to be good. Punching Zeref for hurting Lucy. Its on, I thought asI Lunged at him.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I stumble forward as I step out of the coffin, well too bad for that I thought. A coffin ain't gonna keep me from escaping. I look around, only to find emptiness, a sudden blast send the whole guild shaking, and I duck for cover, and slowly get up again what the...what's happening? I cautiously make my way out of the infirmary..and in the main hall what I found was horrible. The whole guild was wrecked, chairs and tables upturned, the floor covered in sploshes of blood, what happened here you might ask, well I don't know as simple as that. I step towards the main door. Something about it makes me feel queasy, i step out, into hell. I could see, Natsu and Mira fighting ferociously, Erza next to them, Natsu lunging to punch Zeref...no..I HAVE to stop this,  
"NASTUUU! DONT DO IT!" I scream, and he stops in midway, everyone pauses what they were doing and all of them stare a me.

**Natsu P.O.V**

This was gong to feel good, I was so close to punching Zeref when an ear piercing shout stopped me.  
"NASTUUU! DONT DO IT!" Oh no...was it Lucy? How did she...I whip around, the whole battle seems to be frozen, all eyes were on Lucy, and there she was at the door of the Guild, panting, face pale with a strong aura around her...like...the night..the night when she called out the dragons. Oh no.  
"I am Lucy Heartfilia, last keeper of the Dragon Gates. Your opponent is me. And no-one else." She continues.  
"Lucy..." I begin, but she stops me.  
"Shut it. I know what happened on that night Natsu. Why did you hide it from me? Why?!"  
"Lucy I'm sorry,"  
" no your not, get inside, all of you. Now." She says, her voice hoarse.  
And suddenly were all in the guild. How did she do that? I run for the door, but it wouldn't budge, it was stuck. We had to watch everything from the windows, no... .no! This cant be happening!  
"LUCY!" I scream from inside, she turns and smiles, and takes out a key thats is familiar, too familiar. How did she get it? The rest of the guild stare in horror as she says the same words again, in a different tone, in a more...revengeful tone.  
"OPEN GATE OF THE WAR DRAGON : TETRAKA" she chants and a giant golden gates open. Zeref stares astounded. Then she opens other gates, gates I did not think she would have.  
"OPEN GATE OF THE FIRE DRAGON : IGNEEL" another gate. I stare in shock. Utter disbelief.  
"OPEN GATE OF THE IRON DRAGON : METALICANA" I hear Gajeel gasp.  
"OPEN THE GATE OF THE WIND DRAGON : GRANDINE!" I hear Wendy beside me start crying...  
And Zeref just stands there, grinning, and summons his own dragon.  
"THE DRAGON OF SUPREME DARKNESS: ACNOLOGIA!"  
Now the two of them faced each other, both with savage dragons at hand. Both with an intension to kill. I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry I think as and start crying. The whole guild looks at me, I don't usually cry.

**_OK SORRY SORRY SORRY TIMES ONE MILLION, I FAIL AT BATTLE SCENES YES, BUT PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED IDEAS, AND I AM SORRY AGAIN, IF IT IS CONFUSING I UNDERSTAND!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**IF YOU DINT LIKE A CHARACTER DIEING THEN DONT READ THIS...DOES SEEM CONFUSING U HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Natsu P.O.V**

**_*Battle*_**  
Lucy was outside, and there was nothing I could do to help her. I clawed at my face wanting this to stop, to stop everything, to help Lucy. But the pain. The pain of seeing her out there with the guilds worst enemy, all alone. Battle of the dragons. I wanted to take it back, I wanted to keep my promise to her mum, but I ...cant..

"GRANDINE, TETRAKA, IGNEEL, METALICANA. COMBINE! NATURES ELEMENTS. : LUMINA" she chants, and all our Dragons merge into an enormous shimmering Pure Light dragon...with glistening white and gold . Tears welled up in my eyes.

"You could just summon Lumina directly little sister" sneered Zeref, Lucy and Zeref were siblings?! How? What...oh, then I realised, darkness and light.  
"Well I'm not as stupid as you to use up all my magic energy brother" snaps Lucy.  
"Hmmm. Good point sis, maybe just MAYBE your tougher than I think~"  
"Why did you kill mom and dad? Why...they were your parents too."  
"I needed to prove worthy to Acnologia I suppose "  
"So you kill your parents? MY parents? Your going to pay."

* * *

Seeing Lucy out there talking it out with her brother seemed fine, but everyone in the guild was on hyper-alert, waiting for one of them to make their first move,Gajeel and Wendy were still staring in shock, while I, typical me, was trying to find a way out. But in vain. He had killed them. Her own brother, who she thought was dead, or at least not evil, had turned back on her, and even now, is saying it as if it was a joke. Lucy didn't falter, she stood her ground bravely. Like the day of her most feared-nightmare.  
"Natsu, you have to let her go" comes a voice behind me, battle forgotten, I whip around, to find master with wet, red, puffy eyes. He had been crying.  
"Master.." Then realising what he really meant, I gaped. And I was furious. How could I let her go?..  
"what..no..master I cant, you know that" I say in a trembling voice. I haven't felt this helpless in a long long long time. Was it a good thing? Or not? I didn't care. I just wanted this massacre to stop. I didnt rely in anyone, but someone, anyone, god, please help me, i made a prayer to someone of more power than me.

Please. Please, someone listen to my cries, please don't let her die, please, Layla, I'm sorry for the promise I couldn't keep, I am sorry for everything I did, take my life , but please, let Luce live...don't let her die, someone anyone, answer my prayer...

Silent tears run down my cheeks. This was the end. And I couldn't do anything about it. The sadness I felt all those years again, came back to me. The pang in my chest was killing me. All i could think of was : Lucy. Nothing else in the world mattered to me more than Lucy.

***Battle***  
"You are not my brother!" Screeches Lucy, and I turn around to find Lucy with a savage look, hands ready to battle.  
"Hmmm. Makes it easier to fight you then little sis" smirks Zeref. My blood boils. And Lucy snarls.  
"Enough talk. Lets end this Zeref" rasps Lucy  
"Hells Darkness.." Chants Zeref calmly  
"Heavens Light!" Chants Lucy with conviction. Around Zeref the black pillar rose it was massive, the force shook the guild,but Lucy's protective magic held it onto the ground. And around Lucy a brilliant golden pillar formed, pure light and pure darkness. But light will win. I know. Thats just how things . Then the two beams crashed together, it was like an atomic blast, even bigger, it was huge, the guild was thown into smithereens. The city was in crumbles, in ashes. A few terrifying moments later, After all the chaos, Lucy's body was limp on the ground, thick red blood covered her hair, her beautiful face, she looked broken. Then there was Zeref, disintegrating into nothing, his last words were  
"You win this time, sis, but someone will take my place" and then he was gone, in a cloud of ashes. Without thinking, I ran to Lucy's side, and turned her over, she was...un-naturally cold...too cold...I checked for a pulse, even the slightest beat. But found none.

Was she?

Could she be..

Dead?

No.  
Lucy, not dead.

But..she is...  
you can't deny the truth, she was gone, and so was Zeref. Everything was supposed to be happy now, be more peaceful. Perfect life. But my life just wasn't peaceful without Lucy in it...it just wasn't 'perfect' without her.  
The guild stared in horror, as they realised their most beloved member and the last keeper of the dragon gates, was dead. There was a new pain I felt, fury? Hatred? No. This was the feeling of sorrow-ness..true..sorrow...a feeling that i never thought I would every feel again.

**_~~~The next day~~~_**

**Natsu P.O.V**  
Everyone cried, over the dead member, of their guild, the very person, who brought a completely different meaning to FairyTail. Now she was gone. And we were utterly lost. As I stepped up to her grave, to speak my words, I looked at her peaceful face, it seemed as if she were resting. It was as if, she would wake up and say  
"Good morning!" ...But she won't. I stepped up, and said my few words, with as much meaning and emotions as possible, only I wish i said these true words, while she was here, holding my hand, smiling.

"Dear Lucy, I know I hid a lot from you, maybe if I didn't, you would still be alive-" my voice cracked halfway through but I swallowed and continued..  
"I wanted to tell you, ever since that night, I was begging myself to tell you. But..I couldn't...everyday, seeing you smile, kept me going...I guess I should have told you, and I guess Ididn't have the courage to tell you, but its never to late, I..love you Luce..from the day you told me you were the princess..since then...in the end, I couldn't even keep the promise I made to your mum, goodbye Luce..and I am truly sorry..."  
I ran, I just couldn't stand it, I ran away from the grave, away from the sadness, away from myself. I ran right to her apartment, the place where I usually went when I was in a bad mood..and her apartment amazingly was...still THERE ..I stare at it..could this mean something?...  
I carefully stepped inside, and in the middle of the room, floating in midair, was a piece of paper with neat handwriting, Lucy's handwriting. I gingerly stepped up to it and grabbed it. I began to read. And I couldn't help but gasp, at what I saw. It was to me. I began to read and read as all the tears came and finally slumped onto the bed, that smelled of strawberries and vanilla, just like Lucy..and then the next thing I knew I was running to what remained of the guild, with a hopeful smile on my face..maybe ...  
Just maybe...

Lucy wasn't dead?  
The weight on my shoulder finally lifted, and I was filled with hope.

* * *

**_OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE! WONT B UPDATING FOR A WHILE SORRY, LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN,THX, AND ME SORRY I KILLED LUCY~~~_**

**_IT JUST HAPPENED AND I DONT KNOW WHY BUT LUCY IS DIEING ALOT NOW =_= WHOS NEXT? LOL_**

**_{IMMA JUST PUT IT OUT THERE, LUCY IS NOT DEAD, U WILL C IN NEXT CHAP }_**


End file.
